Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V.
thumb|350px|right|Der [[Weltbote - Organ des Vereins der Freunde Myras VFM e.V.]] Impressum The Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. is a legal person under the laws of Germany, a chartered society for the public benefit, registered at the court of Tuebingen, Germany. Established 1992. Der Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. ist eine juristische Person nach deutschem Recht und eingetragen als gemeinnütziger Verein beim Registergericht Tübingen. Der Vorstand 2019 * Vorsitzender, Öffentlichkeitsarbeit: Wolfgang G. Wettach, Tübingen * Stellvertretender Vorsitzender und Spielervertreter: Gerrit Wehmschulte, Rheine * Schatzmeisterin: Miriam Franz, Pohlheim * Liverollenspiel-Beauftragte: Miriam Franz, Pohlheim * Schriftführer, SL-Vertreter, Kulturwart: Thomas Willemsen, Augsburg * Neue Schatzmeisterin, gewählt auf der Mitgliederversammlung beim MYRA-Treffen am 10.09.2017, wird Miriam Franz. Pohlheim, die anderen wurden, soweit das in die Verantwortung der Mitgliederversammlung fiel, auch 2018 in ihren Ämtern bestätigt V.i.S.d.P. *Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. (VR 1065) *Postfach 2747 *D-72017 Tuebingen *Germany *Email: info (at) projektmyra. de *Tel/Fax: +49-3212-9388224 *http://projektmyra.de / http://www.myra.de Für alle die nach der Bankverbindung für den Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. gesucht haben: Bankverbindung Wusstest Du schon * dass SEPA-Überweisungen an den Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. folgende Daten brauchen? * IBAN: DE80 6001 0070 0338 2827 06 // * BIC: PBNKDEFF // * Bitte schaut auf diese Seite vor der nächsten Überweisung 2020, weil wir gemäss Beschluss der Mitgliederversammlung beim MYRA-Treffen 2017 ein neues, deutlich günstigeres Vereinskonto bei der zur Volksbanken/Raiffeisenbanken Gruppe gehörigen Skatbank einrichten wollen. Mitgliedsbeitrag Niemand MUSS Mitglied sein um etwas beizusteuern zu Myra. Der Verein ist der Träger- und Förderverein, damit das Projekt Myra nicht an einer einzelnen Person hängt sondern juristisch auf dem soliden Fundament des deutschen Vereinsrechts. Auch kostenlos kann man Mitglied sein, und auch die Normalmitgliedschaft kostet fast nichts, ausser für diejenigen die wirklich mit ihrem Beitrag den Verein fördern wollen, die Fördermitglieder. Was wir zum Beitritt brauchen ist Realname, Wohnanschrift, Emailadresse und wenn möglich Geburtstag. Der Beitritt kann per Email über Vorstand at projektmyra.de oder über eine Spende im Myra-Discord erklärt werden. Bitte stuft Euch für das aktuelle und das nächste Jahr entsprechend der neuen Beitragsstufe ein und zahlt auch für das aktuelle Jahr das was Ihr entsprechend zu zahlen habt (0,- / 20,- / 50,-€ im Jahr). Das Zahlen des Beitrags (oder eine einmalige symbolische Spende für Basismitglieder) können bei Myra-Discord Angemeldete über unseren Discord-Donate-Bot auch direkt Online via PayPal erledigen: https://donatebot.io/checkout/411522274265399306 * 0,- €uro im Jahr als kostenlose Basismitgliedschaft. Für alle ohne Bedürftigkeitsprüfung auf Antrag * 20,- €uro im Jahr als Normalmitgliedschaft mit allen Myra-Publikationen als PDF zugestellt * 50,- €uro im Jahr als Fördermitgliedschaft mit allen Myra-Publikationen eines Jahres (auch Segmentsboten, SonderMBMs und Runenrollen) als Drucksache zugestellt. (Gemäss Beschluss der Mitgliederversammlung beim MYRA-Treffen 2017 können auch Fördermitglieder auf die Papierversion der Drucksachen verzichten, um den Verein noch besser zu stellen) Für davor gelten noch die alten Sätze, falls Ihr für frühere Jahre noch nicht gezahlt haben solltet. Schatzmeister seit 2010 war Sven Post, neu gewählt am 10.09.2017 wurde Miriam Franz, die jetzt dann ihre Arbeit aufnehmen kann und Euch per Email an Zahlungen erinnern kann. Macht es ihr einfach und zahlt von selbst: Konto 338282-706 bei der Postbank Stuttgart, BLZ 60010070. Und schaut auf diese Seite vor der nächsten Überweisung 2019, weil wir gemäss Beschluss der Mitgliederversammlung beim MYRA-Treffen 17 ein neues, deutlich günstigeres Vereinskonto bei der zur Volksbanken/Raiffeisenbanken Gruppe gehörigen Skatbank einrichten wollen. Danke, auch im Namen von Sven und Miriam, WGW